Alley Talk
by DirectionallyChallengedKenshi
Summary: Sanji is sent to pick up a drunk Zoro, and they begin to talk about themselves.


OP: AT

One Piece: Alley Talk

Summary: Sanji is sent to pick up a drunk Zoro, and they begin to talk about themselves.

Format: One-shot? No pairings except slight ZoroxKuina (only mentioned) and possibly ZoSan nakamaship. Possible, extremely light and fluffy ZoSan? NOT ACTUALLY YAOI OR SLASH! OOC Zoro?

Rating: T for drug abuse, self-harming, mentioned alcohol abuse, cigarettes and swearing.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I wish I diiiiiiiiiiiiiioooiiiiiiiiii iiid. Lol.

Alley Talk

Zoro slapped another card onto the table, laughing when he realized he had the worst deck. The other men laughed too; because he had to buy them a drink.

This meant they had succeeded in getting Roronoa Zoro drunk.

Which meant they could capture him and take his bounty after he took the 'drugs'.

As he returned, he laughed at their nasty sneers, lifting his katanas to cut their faces, still laughing when they fell backwards, unconscious.

Sanji pushed the bar door open, to see Zoro laughing to himself, surrounded by bleeding bodies.

His long-sleeved, black shirt was splattered with blood.

"Damn it," Sanji grumbled. "Marimo. Zoro!"

Zoro looked at him with unfocused eyes.

"Ssssanji..." he slurred. "Drink...?"

He held up an empty bottle.

"What-" Sanji began.

"Ooooops... It looksss like I fffinished that ooone." Zoro frowned at the offending bottle, then burst into laughter.

Sanji rolled his eyes.

"How much did you drink?"

"I drank loads and loads and loads and loads and loads and-" Zoro suddenly snorted and fell asleep on the floor.

"What the fuck?" Sanji gasped. "You're not even fucking Narcoleptic!"

Sanji stood for about ten minutes, waiting for the marimo to wake up.

He waited a few more.

Zoro opened his eyes.

"When did you get here?" Zoro sat up, staring up at the blond cook.

"I WAS HERE FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO, BAKA MARIMO!" Sanji shouted.

Zoro merely rubbed his eye, and flopped back down onto the damp wood.

"What... ever, looooove-cook..." Zoro stared at the ceiling, unmoving and bored.

"Zoro."

"Whaaat?" Zoro moaned like a small child.

"We need to go." Sanji held out a hand and gave Zoro the finger. "Remember, meat-head? The Sunny's leaving in two hours!"

"Noooooope." Zoro suddenly sat up. "Remember when Hatchan was refusing to let meeeee kick his aaaasssssss? He was all liiike 'Nyu!', wasn't he?"

Zoro began laughing.

"Zoro-"

"Nyu."

"ZORO-"

"Nyu."

"MARIM-"

"NYU."

"YOU WANNA GO, BASTARD?"

"Annnnything you waaaant, prinnncess."

"THAT'S IT-" Sanji stopped, and lowered his leg and voice. "Outside, now," he hissed, calmer.

Zoro merely glanced at him before taking another swig of sake.

"Why?"

"NOW."

"Jesus, fine."

Zoro stood up and walked to the back door. Sanji was surprised to see how steady on his feet he was.

"Zoro-"

"Damn princess cook," Zoro snarled, slamming the door behind him.

Sanji followed, and stood by the door, closing it behind him.

He lit a cigarette, and put his lighter in his pocket.

He couldn't see Zoro anywhere.

Fucking great.

Just great.

He'd lost the stray marimo.

Then he saw Zoro walk up in front of him, emerging from the shadows.

He jumped when he felt a hand slip into his trouser pocket, wondering if Zoro was so drunk he was hitting on him.

Instead, he felt the hand take out a cigarette and the lighter.

"Hey, those are mine-" Sanji grabbed for the lighter, and took it from the swordsman, although the cigarette was already lit.

Zoro held the flaming roll of nicotine to his lips, taking a deep breath.

"Shut it." Zoro turned his back on the cook.

He took off his shirt.

Sanji stumbled backwards into a wall, slightly surprised.

"Zoro-" Sanji gasped. "What are you...?!"

Zoro looked at him with dark eyes, his green hair tousled from his fingers running through it.

"What?" Zoro glared at him, reaching into his trouser pocket for something.

Sanji gave a strangled gasp when Zoro pulled out a syringe.

"Zoro!" Sanji hit the syringe from the other's fingers, sending it clattering down the dingy alley.

"Hey," Zoro growled. "That cost a ton."

"Was that a syringe of drugs?" Sanji whispered. "WAS IT?" Sanji's voice rose as his panic levels increased.

He stopped when a rough, calloused hand covered his mouth.

"Shut UP." Zoro grabbed Sanji's hair, and slammed his head into the wall.

"Z-" Sanji was cut off as stars burst before his eyes, and he slid to the floor.

Zoro picked up the syringe, and after shooting a dark look at Sanji, he injected it into his forearm.

He exhaled, grabbing his own hair and clenching his fists around the vibrant locks, falling to one knee as the other buckled.

Sanji's eyes widened.

What was he doing to himself?

And why did he buy the drugs?

"Only... drunk people... buy... these drugs," Zoro answered Sanji's silent question. He was breathing heavily, one hand holding his throat, the other his forearm.

He tossed away the used syringe, his hand trembling slightly.

"Who were those men?" Sanji choked out, running his throbbing head.

"They... pretend to sell drugs... when they're really selling... poison..." Zoro breathed, coughing into one palm.

"Why did you buy it, BAKA?"

"Because... it helps me... get... stronger..." Zoro replied slowly.

"Get stronger? Get STRONGER?" Sanji's voice rose. "YOU'RE ON THE FLOOR, STRUGGLING TO BREATH! HOW IS THAT GETTING STRONGER?!"

"Because... with... the poison's pain... I can do this..." Zoro drew Wadō Ichimonji and sliced down one wrist.

He didn't blink as blood began to stream down his arm, drops coating the floor in a matter of seconds.

"You fucking IDIOT," Sanji spat. "Does the future best swordsman in the world need to slit his wrists to succeed?!"

Zoro stayed silent. He remembered all the times he'd used it to train longer, but it didn't really help him get... stronger... did it?

"... No," he eventually replied, squeezing his eyes shut as sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Then-"

"FUCK." Zoro collapsed, landing in blood.

"Marimo!" Sanji gasped. His eyes widened. "M-" he stopped. "Zoro!"

Zoro froze, blood beginning to drip from his mouth.

Had Sanji just used his name?

"Did-"

"I called you Zoro," Sanji interrupted him. "Because you need to realize that we all care for you. Even me," he added, turning red.

"W-what?" Zoro looked at him from where he lay on the floor.

"I see you," Sanji began hesitantly. "I guess I see you as some sort of brother."

"... Really?"

"..."

"You don't, do you."

"..."

Zoro sighed and looked away.

"... I do," Sanji admitted.

"I guess I do too, in a way," he muttered.

Sanji smiled.


End file.
